osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are powerful sentient creatures on Earth. Rare and isolated, they among the most powerful beings in the supernatural world. Dragons are not meant to be OCs due to their power level, Halfdragons are fair game. Dragon Types The main Dragon races are divided across the four bloodlines, named each after the greatest exemplar of that breed. The Line of Orm. The most common types of dragons, the Wyverns of House Orm are widespread and very ambitious, not always growing as large as the other races of dragon, as they often don't live as long. They compete with other dragons for territory through whatever means they can get their claws on, be it magic, raw strength or subterfuge. Most of what humans know of dragons they learned from the Wyverns as they have spread far and wide across the globe. The Blood of Kalameet These regal dragons walk on four legs and have powerful wings, although not as nimble in the air as the Wyverns of the House of Orm they are powerful and very agile and fast on land thanks to their nimble bodies that resemble predators like lions and tigers more than any of the lesser reptiles. The Regal Dragons are more magically inclined than other races of dragon, only occasionally matched by the eastern Tien-Lung. the brood of Kalameet tend to look down on other races of dragon and are the least tolerant of other species. The Brood of Glaurung These massive wingless beasts are known for being physically the most powerful of their kind, however don't let that fool you in thinking they are mere brutes, they are as intelligent as any dragon and even their arcane powers are exerted with tremendous force, if not always with finesse. Less commonly seen interfering in the world of man, the Drakes descendent of Glauring often claim vast expanses of wilderness where they can find it, making sure their hoards are some of the most secure treasures in the world. The House of Tien-Lung The ancient serpent-like dragons of Asia, capable of flight without wings and varying wildly in their appearance. They can be completely serpentine, have hawk-like limbs or tiger-like faces or more reptilian features. These dragons have long held influence in the lands of Asia and managed to avoid the cultural backlash of human nations. Still they operate from the shadows and are known as extremely patient schemers and creatures of amazing magical skill. Although overall the brood of Kalameet commands greater control over magical forces, the house of Tien-Lung has the wits and creativity to match the power of the regal dragons. The Wyrm: The presumed extinct the bloodline of Nidhogg, who gnawed at the Root of the World to gain power. The Great Serpents were monstrous beings with an insatiable hunger. While most Dragons would gain power through force and fear, the Wyrm would just eat and grow until nothing in its domain could challenge it. The name Wyrm is an ancient insult of the breed, Great Serpent was the official name of the breed but Wyrm has replaced it in all but the most obscure records now. Abilities Dragons are said to be an embodiment of the power of nature, and they can often be as devastating as actual natural disasters. Simply put Dragons grow to be very large and with that very powerful, they have an innate connection to an element that is usually a reflection of their personality. Dragons also have more subtle abilities linked to their magical nature, they can communicate telepathically with any of their kind nearby or with those they share a bond with like direct family. These telepathic conversations also allow dragons to use what they consider diplomacy, in that they try to use their sheer willpower to exert dominance over another dragon as a (usually) non-violent alternative to combat. Another ability they have developed is their ability to appear human. It is not just an illusion or a time-consuming transformation like other magical creatures do, but instead more a replacement of their typical enormous form with a human body. In this form they are near indistinguishable from mortal humans to all appearances and currently available medical tests even. While it takes a while to prepare such a transition to a human form a dragon can return to it's normal body with just a thought, sometimes to great detriment to the structure it resides in. However chiefly amongst all advantages a dragon has is its intelligence and cunning. With razor sharp minds Dragons live to exert their dominance in all forms, be it physical, magical or even economic, dragons spend years perfecting their art of deception and manipulation. Half Dragons: Due to the ability of Dragons to assume a human form it is fully possible for the two species to conceive a halfbreed. While it is rare for a half-dragon to be born to a human (it is theorized that magical energy is a critical catalyst to the healthy development of a half-dragon foetus, but this is unverified) There are examples of female dragons giving birth to a child with a human father, but they have to remain in their human form for the duration of this pregnancy. For the first years of their life half-dragons develop as just a human child, however during puberty the more reptilian traits start to show, such as eyes that have slit pupils, sometimes a sort of scaly texture to their skin. Tails while not unheard of, are still rare enough to attract a lot of attention even amongst dragons. The powers of half-dragons are impressive for a human, but far from equal to a true dragon. They have the same the elemental powers and affinity to magic as True Dragons and compared to a human they are stronger and more durable, but again, these traits fall short when compared to their dragon parent. Culture Even in ancient times dragons were a rare sight, both due to their secluded habitats and their tendency to leave few trespassers alive in their domain. Despite their isolation dragons do have an organized structure of clans and political allegiances. Thanks to their telepathic link to other dragons they can maintain communication within a clan over extreme distances. This has managed to preserve the structure of the clans over millennia and ensured the survival of the species when the nations of man began to rise up around them. In Human Society While in the old days a dragon would be free to determine its own path by whatever means it wanted in modern times the Elders have taken more control over their clans, essentially forming a more closely tied nation of dragons scattered throughout the world but all connected. Individual dragons can still live their lives in relative freedom but they must keep their existence secret from the general human population. They usually achieve this by inserting themselves into human society and amass power through crime, political- or financial success and find themselves a secluded place to establish their home, like a mountain retreat or an ancient castle. Some safe haven where they can live without having to hide. Half Dragons Typically a Half-dragon is accepted into the structure of the Dragon Clan it was born from, but with the stigma of their mixed blood. The Elders have long since realized the threat of a halfbreed not under their control and have taken steps to educate and control them. With some clans preferring to use them as expendable tools while others accept their existence and merely treat them as second rate beings.Category:Lore